


Can I assssk you a question?

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Brooke.”Brooke looked over at the camera. “Yes?” She had only said two words, so she had no idea why they were interrupting, her hand on Vanjie’s hip tightening a little.“We’re really sorry, but you need to look less in love with Vanjie.”





	Can I assssk you a question?

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting canon, one video at a time!

_ The camera zooms in on Vanjie who’s standing behind Brooke, her wig a sharp white blonde lawyer cut. She’s not wearing a top, her strong arm holding a microphone to her lips as she reading along on Brooke’s phone. Brooke is sitting at her makeup table, a myriad of products all scattered around. Brooke is in a white bathrobe and a white wig cap, headphones in, her makeup already finished. Brooke notices Vanjie, and pulls her phone aside, but Vanjie puts a hand on Brooke’s shoulder.  _

_ “No.” Vanjie looks into the mirror. “Keep going. Keep going.” _

_ “You wanna know?” Brooke looks over her shoulder, a big smile on her face, as she takes her earbud out. “Who’s Tasha?” _

_ “Who the fuck is Tasha?” _

///

Brooke laughed, Vanjie’s tone of voice absolutely giving away that she would v-e-r-y much like to know exactly who Tasha was, why Brooke was texting her, and why she hadn’t started to pay attention to Vanjie the moment she showed up.

WOWPresents had asked Vanjie to host “Can I Assk You a Question”, and Brooke couldn’t be more proud, but she hadn’t realised how much of a potential problem it could be until Vanjie was standing right behind her.

“She’s someone I used to dance with.” Brooke reached out, gently touching Vanjie’s hip, and from the sigh of the camera man, Brooke knew already that it would get cut.

Vanjie had run around the room for the last hour, Brooke barely following the absolute chaos that always seemed to emerge whenever her boyfriend was involved, the loud laughs and the fun energy swirling around the backstage area.

“Drag or ballet dancing?” Vanjie held the mic out, pretending that she was interviewing for the sake of the camera, and not because she was equal parts curious and an actual idiot.

“Ballet.” Brooke held up her phone, showing Vanjie the messages, since she knew it was not only the quickest, but also the most pain free way of getting Vanjie to shut up. “A real life biological woman.”

Brooke smiled, as she felt Vanjie relax instantly. Normally, Brooke would have gotten annoyed, would have told Vanjie to back down either through words or actions, Vanjies tendencies to extreme jalousie something that made Brooke’s skin itch, but she could ignore it for now, the fact that they were filming the finale meaning that they were in the home stretch of finally being able to share their relationship publically.

“She’s coming to L.A from Canada and wanted to hear if I could hang out.” Brooke put her phone back down, turning her full attention to Vanjie once again. 

“So,” Brooke smiled, gently moving the mic away from her face, “depending on whether or not Yvie actually slays me on stage, I told her we could get drinks later.”

“Not that this isn’t cute.” Brooke turned his head, the camera man talking for the first time since they had come over. “Can we move this along please?”

“Oh right!” Vanjie bit her lip, smiling brightly. “Sorry Mama! Imma get professional!”

///

_ “Can I ask you a question?” Vanjie is standing front against the camera, the mic haphazardly shown in Brooke’s face. Brooke’s arm is around Vanjie’s hip, Vanjie pressed against her side. _

_ “Mmh.” Brooke looks up at Vanjie, an adoring look on her face. ”What’s up?”  _

///

“Brooke.”

Brooke looked over at the camera. “Yes?” She had only said two words, so she had no idea why they were interrupting, her hand on Vanjie’s hip tightening a little.

“We’re really sorry, but you need to look less in love with Vanjie.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “.. Come again?”

“You look like you like her too much.”

“Bitch,” Vanjie spoke, but Brooke could see on her face that she was practically bursting with pride. “Of course he likes my ass,”

“It is a very good ass.” Brooke smiled, figured she might as well score herself an easy good boyfriend point, and Vanjie radiated at the compliment.

“He can’t help that we a done deal.” Vanjie had put the mic to her own lips, clearly off on one of her rants. “We salt and pepper.”

“.. Am I salt in this scenario?”

“You know-” Vanjie continued, not giving a single shit that Brooke had even interjected. “In one of those real fancy, real expensive sets. We Bonnie and Clyde bitch-”

“Vanjie. Concentrate please.”

///

_ “So, how does it feel to be a winner?” Vanjie holds the mic to Brooke’s lips, almost hitting her in the face, and Brooke smiles. _

_ “Well I haven’t actually won yet,-” _

_ “Wrong answer.” Vanjie makes a buzzer noise, pulling the mic back to her own face. “You the winner of my heart,” Vanjie smiles brightly. “And you damned well better treat it with respect.” _

_ “Okay, so this isn’t working.” _

///

“Nina!” Nina looked up from her tin foil pan of lasagna to see Vanjie waving at her from Brooke’s makeup station..

“Nina! Come on over here!” 

“Why?” Nina smiled. It was wonderful to see Brooke and Vanjie so close together. They had come to visit in Columbus, Nina gladly helping to make up excuses so they could see each other, none of the nightclubs in her city looking a gift horse in the mouth when Vanjie offered extremely discounted prices on her shows, Brooke and Nina so close that no one questioned why Brooke traveled from Nashville for a day or two, ‘just to see her’.

“Those ho’s think we need to defuse the tension!”

Nina got up, more than ready to help her sisters out. Vanjie was absolutely ridiculous, but Nina guessed she could see why WOW was having a problem, the sexual charge between Brooke and Vanjie always cranked to an 11.

“Coming!”

///

_ “Now what the fuck” Vanjie looks into the camera, a smile playing in her eyes, “happened with you and Nina?” Nina is standing behind Brooke in a pink wig and giant earrings, her hands on Brooke’s shoulders, Brooke’s head almost hiding Nina’s nipples from view. I know y’all have some history, them hoes is nasty” _

_ “We met at a bar.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “So there was like,” Nina’s hands moves, her nails dancing in the air. “flirtation, but no, at EOY-” _

_ “We didn’t meet at-” _

_ “at EOY though-” Nina puts her hand down on Brooke’s shoulder, looking her right in the eyes. “That was the very first time we kissed.” _

_ Vanjie rolls her eyes, it’s so quick it’s almost not caught, Vanjie hiding it behind adjusting her wig, but it’s definitely there. _

_   
_ _ “We did not kiss that night.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “Yes we did.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Which one was the first?” Vanjie cuts in. “Was it final night?” Vanjie looks at the camera. “Preliminary? Or-” _ _   
_ __ Brooke laughs, her mouth fully open as she cackles at Vanjie’s jab. Vanjie screeches into the mic, looking around, a big and happy but embarrassed smile on her lips.

_ “I think I was the aggressor in that situation.” Nina smiles, her hand gently rubbing up and down Brooke’s bathrobe, both Vanjie and Brooke turning to look at her.  _

_ “Oh really?”  _

_ “And then in Tampa.” Nina smiles, Vanjie for once remembering to hold the microphone towards her. “She was the aggressor.” _

///

“Y’all some fucked up ho’s.” Vanjie murmured, the mood suddenly shifting, and Nina could instantly sense that it had gone too far. Vanjie had probably intended for the fans to pick up on her and Brooke, the most rapid Branjie fanatics probably already typing up the search words to go look for the pictures even though the video hadn’t even come out yet, but it was clear that the entire thing had backfired in Vanjie’s face. 

“We don’t have to talk about this you know.” Nina smiled, her voice low and gentle. “There are so many other things we could discuss.”

Vanjie didn’t look up, and Brooke gently pulled her a little closer, touching her lips to the bare shoulder. 

“Hey.” Brooke whispered, and Vanjie looked down, a small smile spreading on her lips as she noticed the pink smear from Brooke’s lipstick.

“Don’t be jealous Vanj.” Nina smiled. “He clearly loves you an idioctic amount.”

“Hey!” Brooke laughed.

///

“Nina.” Vanjie smiles, adjusting her wig. “There is nothing you can say that’s gonna make this better, so-”

Nina reaches for Vanjie’s nipple, almost catching it between her fingers, but Vanjie is faster, catching Nina’s hands with her elbow. Nina laughs, and Vanjie smiles.

“They’re not gonna like this-” Vanjie points at Nina, wiggling her brows. “This is not very Disney like,” Vanjie points at Nina’s naked chest, and Nina pushes her titties together behind Brooke’s head as Vanjie looks into the camera like she’s on The Office.

///

“I think we should just move on.”

Brooke looked over at the camera man, who was smiling but looked even more tired than Brooke felt. Nina slipped away, and Brooke couldn’t fault her, the entire interview absolutely chaotic.

“Y’all think I can’t interview my boo?” Vanjie looked like she was ready to fight, and Brooke couldn’t help the small snort that left her.

“We don’t think Vanjie.” The camera was lowered. “We know. We have almost 6 minutes of barely usable film.”

“Ain’t my fault you asking the most honest motherfucker in this house to lie.” Vanjie smiled, putting her arms around Brooke’s neck since she was absolutely sure the camera wasn’t shooting. “And he the cutest too.”

“Honest? Is that the word you’re going with.” Brooke smiled, giving Vanjie a quick, dry peck, her boyfriend already pulling away. “You do know that you didn’t actually had to ask about me and Nina-”

///

_ Vanjie turns away, a smile on her face even as she rolls her eyes. Brooke’s hand glides off her hip, but she’s still looking at Vanjie. “It was a long time ago.”  _

_ “I don’t give a fuck.” Brooke laughs, and Vanjie pulls away. _

///

“Bye.” Brooke smiled, Vanjie moving on to torture Yvie with her.. Questionable, interview techniques. “Love you!”

“Love you too asshole.” Vanjie yelled over her shoulder, the camera man disappearing with her, finally letting Brooke actually text Tasha back.


End file.
